


No, claro que no

by TheSpaceisPink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hermandad, M/M, Oficina, Universo Alterno, Vida normal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceisPink/pseuds/TheSpaceisPink
Summary: Michael es grosero y competitivo con Adam, aunque nadie lo crea.Alguien tan perfecto como Michael no sería capaz de eso, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Su cabeza golpea contra el escritorio, ignora los murmullos y la intensa mirada de Michael.

Ha tenido suficiente, no quiere saber más, no le prestará atención y fingirá que su dignidad está intacta. De todos modos, no es como si alguien, además de Sam, le crea. No cuando está culpando al ser más perfecto de la creación, a quien todos buscan y adoran, su peor aliado y mejor enemigo.

Claro que si se queda callado pondrá en pausa el juego (por hoy), porque habrá perdido, él no puede perder, ¡todavía no! Son solo las 11 de la mañana.

—Michael—levanta la cabeza y lo mira directo a los ojos—, ¿qué demonios?

—Solo digo que podrías mejorar tus presentaciones—, hay más, Adam sabe que esa no fue su última crítica. —Y cuidar tu lenguaje vulgar en nuestra área de trabajo.

Frunce el ceño, ¿hasta cuando Michael lo dejará en paz? No es broma, desde el instante en que se conocieron algo salió mal, no sabe qué, pero el odio nació y creció hasta el día de hoy.

No importó cuantas veces Adam tratara de hacer las paces, todos y cada uno de sus intentos fueron, por decir menos, humillados, bateados y despedazados.

—¿Por qué siquiera me molesto?—susurra.

—A veces yo me pregunto lo mismo—responde Michael con una sonrisa burlona cuando nadie ve.

Y así han sido las cosas desde segundo año de secundaria.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡No entiendo lo que le pasa a ese sujeto! No solo tenía que burlarse, sino que también interrumpió una de mis citas, se robó mi café y apareció de la nada en la mesa que tome de la cafetería—. Debió estudiar medicina.

Sin demasiada intención golpea la mesa un poco fuerte, atrayendo la atención de otros en el restaurante.

—¿Tal vez le robaste una oportunidad?— respondió Sam con duda y un poco de incomodidad. —Suena lógico si lo piensas, saliste solo con una chica en la secundaria, ¿cierto? Quizá él quería salir con ella y tú la tomaste primero.

—Claro, porque salir con una chica por medio mes corta toda probabilidad—, rueda los ojos.

Está siendo infantil, eso es obvio, pero se siente mejor que razonar como un adulto y decir que lo está imaginando.

—Él en realidad me odia sin razón.

—¿Michael?— interrumpe Dean secando sus manos con los pantalones y toma lugar en la cabina al lado de Sam.

Adam no se molesta en afirmar, Dean lo sabe muy bien.

—Deberías golpearlo.

—Debería, pero no quiero morir o ser despedido, ¿alguna vez lo has visto? Es de tu tamaño y masa muscular—señala su brazo—. Cosa que no soy yo.

Dean rueda los ojos mientras Sam ríe, deben pensar que está exagerando o que no vale la pena el problema, y tal vez tengan razón, nunca ha recibido un daño físico, nada más que palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

—Deberías cuidar tu bebida.

Adam no contesta, ¿de entre todos tuvieron que llamar a Michael? Michael, el hombre que lo odia y no puede guardar sus comentarios para sí mismo.

—Y tú deberías callarte por un segundo—, habla con desdén e intenta quitarse el brazo del hombre mayor.—En serio, ¿qué haces aquí, Michael?

Afortunadamente, la calle está vacía, solo son ellos dos en un vecindario cualquiera.

—Te estoy cuidando.

—Oh, bueno, genial, estaba tan asustado por creer que no lo harías—dice con sarcasmo.

Él se considera la combinación perfecta de Sam y Dean, es inteligente y sarcástico, todo lo que el mundo odia. Quizá es por eso que el universo jamás está de su lado.

Michael suspira y levanta su mano como un gesto de silencio. Adam se lo concede por esta vez.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Adam?— suena tan plano, no hay ninguna emoción ahí.

—¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál es el tuyo? No importa cuanto lo intente, siempre estás detrás de mí, no hay nada bueno cuando yo estoy cerca y no puedo entender qué hice para que me odiaras, ¡eres imposible! Todos te aman y son incapaces de aceptarlo, pero yo no, yo no seré cegado por tu luz de perfección.

Se siente el rey del mundo cuando nota la expresión en el rostro de su enemigo, parece real, un humano común y corriente que sabe que puede ser odiado.

La mejor noche de su vida no dura tanto, antes de que puedan responder a su declaración, se encuentra vomitando.


	4. Chapter 4

A partir de ese día la oficina se hunde en un ambiente incómodo. Adam no está seguro de cómo debería sentirse con la extraña mirada que Michael le da y la omisión de comentarios despectivos, pero está seguro que feliz no debería ser.

El trabajo está bien, Michael no.

—Novak, el jefe nos quiere en su oficina.

Una pequeña mentira no dolerá.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran, él aprovecha la falta de escape.

—Has estado raro últimamente, ¿estás bien?

Michael parpadea por un rato antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Te sientes raro, ¿estás enfermo?

Pone su mano en la frente de Michael en busca de una temperatura alta, pero no, es cálido, de una forma que calienta con ternura su mano.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que el ascensor se detiene y abre las puertas.

—No, yo solo...—Michael se interrumpe cuando nota la mirada burlona de Gabriel sobre ellos.

—¿Debería usar las escaleras?

—No, está bien—. Adam sonríe y se aleja, ignorando la expresión en el rostro de su compañero.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Gabriel guarda silencio hasta llegar al piso que les corresponde.


	5. Chapter 5

—Él piensa que lo odio.

La risa de Lucifer no tarda en llegar y Michael no se molesta por eso, él es su mejor amigo, su hermano menor, ha tenido bastante tiempo para aceptar sus defectos y virtudes, así que no se arrepiente de su elección.

—En serio, Mike, no sé si yo soy un mal consejero o tú eres mal pretendiente—, su voz es suave y relajada, todo lo que Michael no es capaz de imitar. —¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?

—Él estaba borracho y...

—Lo seguiste.

—Sí—acepta.

—Lo cual no es nada tenebroso. 

—Confesó todo.

—Oh, entonces el juez lo encontró culpable.

No son exactamente opuestos, él entiende el humor de Lucifer, solo que es incapaz de imitarlo. Se permite sonreír un poco.

—¿Crees que pueda arreglarlo, hermano?

Lucifer cambia su expresión, es algo mínimo como para que otros lo ignoren, pero ambos saben la verdad, está siendo sincero y serio con sus palabras.

—Creo que deberías disculparte y dejar de juzgar todo lo que hace. Ah-ah-ah. Conozco esa cara y tengo que obligarte a aceptar que tus comentarios no son del todo amables.

Asiente, no hay más, por ahora solo disfrutará de un par de bebidas con su hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

Después del incidente en el ascensor, Gabriel no puede decir que Mike no lo está intentando.

Por ejemplo, ayer en la tarde Adam comentó lo genial que sería ir por hamburguesas y, como el tonto enamorado que es, Michael apareció 30 minutos después con dos órdenes. Y ninguna fue para él. Habría estado bien sin el tartamudeo o los tropiezos.

Fueron esos pequeños momentos los que impulsaron a Gabriel.

—Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿quieres que te ayude a ayudar a Michael a obtener una cita con Adam?— Sam pone una cara graciosa, como si Gabriel desconociera todo lo que ha pasado entre sus respectivos hermanos.

—Lo creas o no, él ha soltado corazones desde la primera vez que vio a Adam.

—Lo corrigió en medio de una presentación importante.

—Fue una retro-alimentación—, defiende.

—Lo acuso con papá cuando perdió su celular.

—Solo le comunicó un evento.

—E invadió su privacidad al buscar el contacto— menciona, —Gabriel, en serio, ¿qué es lo que planean? Adam no durmió los primeros meses porque cualquier fallo que Michael retro-alimentó podría provocar que lo despidieran, al principio incluso pensó que había hecho algo mal, ¿y me estás pidiendo que le dé una oportunidad al causante de todo? Tuvo demasiadas oportunidades, Adam se disculpó e intentó hacer las paces más de 5 veces.

No duda que las palabras de Sam sean ciertas, por Chuck, él lo entiende, su molestia está justificada, después de todo Adam es su hermano menor. Pero si no lo puede convencer a él, sabe que Dean nunca cederá.

—Lo siento, pero Michael tendrá que ayudarse solo.

No intenta detener a Sam, decide que es mejor pensar en otra estrategia.


	7. Chapter 7

—He tomado una decisión.

Gabriel no espera a que Michael levante la cabeza, tampoco vuelve a revisar la oficina. Han pasado dos horas desde que sus turnos terminaron, nadie es tan sádico como para permanecer la noche de un viernes en el trabajo.

—¿Debería estar preocupado o asustado?— responde Michael, su vista no se despega de la pantalla del computador y el sonido del teclado por un par de segundos es todo lo que son capaces de escuchar.

—Agradecido—, corrige.— Esta podría ser tu gran oportunidad, al menos finge que me prestas atención.

Por mucho que él odie las travesuras de su hermano menor, está desesperado. Él no es como Lucifer, no tiene ese "aire" peligroso y llamativo que es capaz de cautivar a todos los que mira y tampoco es alegre como Gabriel, en realidad está bastante seguro de que su sola presencia arruina la diversión del resto.

—Adam es... dulce, rudo y tierno, teme al fracaso, pero es incapaz de rendirse—, se recarga en la silla y toma el suficiente valor para ver a Gabriel a los ojos.— Y yo no soy nada extraordinario, ¿en verdad crees que funcionará lo que tienes en mente?

—Mike, conocemos a Dean y a Sam, él es como una monstruosa combinación, estoy bastante seguro.

—¿Y si dice que no?

—Entonces tendrás que aceptar eso—, susurra decaído antes de volver a su estado de ánimo normal.


	8. Chapter 8

—Me siento ridículo.

—¡Es que eres ridículo!—al otro lado del departamento Lucifer grita.

Michael rueda los ojos, lo tendría que saber ya. Para nadie es bueno juzgarse a sí mismo si su hermano se encuentra a 15 metros de distancia.

—Gracias— murmura—, estoy seguro de que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Sus ojos recorren la mirada molesta que se refleja en el espejo. Quizá si trata de levantar sus labios de modo a que...

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

Siente sus músculos relajarse una vez que dirige su vista a otro punto del espejo.

—¿Sonriendo?—duda, lo cual debe ser cómico dada la carcajada que sale de su mejor amigo.

—Sigue así si quieres conseguir una orden de alejamiento—bromea—. Una sonrisa debe ser natural, además, no solo estará Adam.

—¿Sería malo si mis compañeros y subordinados me ven sonreír?

—Sería malo que creyeran que eres un psicópata pedófilo que quiere asesinarlos. Es un picnic corporativo, no es el mejor escenario para sonreír así, Mike.

Supone que él tiene un punto. Lo último que necesita es arruinar este evento con su rigidez, incluso si el resto parece tan distraído con su "encanto presencial" como para darse cuenta.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Sabemos que Gabriel algunas veces puede ser... realmente malo en las planificaciones.

Y vaya que lo saben, pero un lado más amable puede ser útil. Michael lo visualiza más como un complemento. Son ellos tres juntos, algo bueno puede salir.

—Cuando hablamos de esto parecías convencido, ¿algo ha cambiado?—espera por una respuesta, su seguridad no está en el sitio correcto y le transmitirá su voz y voto a Lucifer si en verdad no confía en el plan, incluso si es a último momento y después de largas horas reuniendo valor.

—Es algo que nosotros haríamos, Michael, pero tú no eres nosotros y no creo que eso sea malo, por algo trabajamos bien juntos—responde—. Y si algo sale mal... Dios, el sentimentalismo es más de Gabe... no me gusta la idea de que seas herido por otra persona si no soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hay una situación enorme, un chico enamorado, uno ajeno y otros de sobra, y en lo único que piensa ahora es en cuanto ama y adora a su hermano.

—Pase lo que pase, no podrá durar lo suficiente como para hacerme tanto daño—intenta tranquilizar.


	9. Chapter 9

El parque es lindo, debe admitir eso. Hay un enorme campo de pasto en el que los niños juegan, la sombra es perfecta para cualquiera que quiera descansar en el piso y el lago favorece la vista para las mesas.

—Sigo sin creer que lo convencieras de venir— suelta Gabriel una vez que se acerca a Michael.

—Necesito su apoyo por si algo sale mal.

Quizá esa afirmación no es creíble por las posibles situaciones que plantearon de camino.

_—Podría iniciar una pelea con Dean._

_—O lanzar a Sam al lago cuando quiera interrumpir._

_—Sí... esta no es precisamente tu idea del año, amigo._

De todas formas, llegaron juntos y se van juntos.

—Hará llorar a los niños, Mike.

—Eso no es...—dice cuando de pronto es interrumpido por un llanto.

—¡Lucifer!—Gritan al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estoy a más de 6 metros de distancia!


	10. Chapter 10

"Y ahí están. Los Winchester, juntos como un solo paquete, como una manada, como un..."

—Gabe, si no te callas voy a patearte—interrumpe Lucifer antes de dirigir su mirada a Michael—, ¿estás listo?

Prefiere guardar silencio, se siente como si sus palabras fueran limitadas y no pudiera desperdiciar ni una sola. Decide negar con la cabeza.

—Si, lo entiendo, Sam y Dean no parecen planear alejarse demasiado.

—O en absoluto.

Asiente, trata de que ese hecho no lo acobarde. No quiere una confrontación y mucho menos una pelea.

—Creo que podríamos aguardar para otro momento—al final dice.

No espera a que sus hermanos hablen, por ahora es demasiada presión seguir junto a ellos mientras dramatizan o hablan o respiran, acosando a Adam de paso.

Quiere vomitar.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean por alguna extraña razón no deja que Adam se de la vuelta, y cada vez que lo intenta, los sentidos de hermano sobre-protector se comparten con Sam.

—De acuerdo... Ustedes dos comienzan a dar miedo, ¿qué se supone que es tan horrible como para que ambos estén tan a la defensiva?

No espera más y voltea a ver. A unos metros, detrás de la mesa de bebidas están Gabriel, Michael y un tipo que no conoce, no parece que estén peleando o creando un plan malvado del que deba ser protegido.

—¿Exactamente que están esperando?—pregunta antes de ver como Michael se aleja mirando el piso. Adam no cree poder soportar esa vista.

—Uh, ¿nada?—Responde Sam.

—Genial, ya podemos ir por hamburguesas.

Mientras que Dean se encuentra emocionado y Sam un poco culpable, Adam se siente perdido.


	12. Chapter 12

Dos semanas más tarde, para ser exactos, Lucifer aparece ante Sam y Adam, no en su vestimenta usual, de eso está seguro el mayor de los hermanos.

Casi puede escuchar a Dean preguntar si le está jugando una broma.

—Samuel, luces sorprendido, ¿por verme? Quizá solo sea el atuendo, ¿este traje no me hace lucir bien?

Cualquier otro día habría seguido el juego, pero Adam está con ellos y no puede permitir un altercado.

—¿Algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?—pregunta tanto con un tono como con un rostro neutral.

—En realidad, mi asunto es con Adam—para su lamento, antes de que sea capaz de responder, Lucifer vuelve a tomar la palabra—. Soy hermano menor de Mike. Trata de no lucir tan sorprendido.

No hace falta que le eche un vistazo a su hermano, es consciente de las escasas similitudes entre Michael y el resto de sus hermanos.

—Lo siento... No son precisamente parecidos.

—Nos suelen decir eso.

Hay un momento de silencio total, todos han salido a comer o solo están interesados en sus trabajos, por lo que no hay ojos curiosos ni murmullos.

—¿Podría hablar en privado con Adam?

—No creo que sea...

—Sí.

Quizá la respuesta de Adam lo debería sorprender menos que los nuevos modales de Lucifer.


	13. Chapter 13

—Incómodo...—dice Lucifer en cuanto Sam se marcha.

La sala de descanso está vacía, no sabe si tomar asiento o quedarse parado, pero no tiene que hacerlo porque es Lucifer quien se sienta primero.

—¿Algo le pasa a Michael?

Sí, bueno, un Winchester difícilmente buscaría el camino largo, así que no puede sentir culpa por ir al grano.

—Rápido. Me agrada. Respondiendo a tu pregunta... Sí, algo pasa y no creo que esta vez pueda solucionar todo solo.

Suena preocupante. Suena como algo malo.

¿Michael está muriendo? Quizá necesita de un donante.

O peor aún, ya está muerto.

¿Es normal sudar tanto?

—Uh, no, él sigue vivo, creí que compartían espacio de trabajo—puede sentir sus ojos abrirse sin delicadeza ante esa declaración—. Soy bueno leyendo a la gente, no te sorprendas.

—De acuerdo.

_Pero fue extraño._

—Supongo.

Por primera vez en toda su interacción se permite observar a Lucifer. Es guapo, no necesita fingir que no lo es. Parece la clase de hombre que es el sueño adolescente actual, sobre todo por la forma en la que está abordando el tema de su hermano, casi elimina por completo la imagen de mafioso.

—Adam, podría decirte muchas cosas, incluso comprar tu lástima, pero se trata de Michael y no puedo... no quiero hacer eso—sí, sueño adolescente—. Así que solo vine con una pequeña petición; dale una oportunidad, prometo que valdrá la pena. No es su culpa ser un retraído social.

Bueno, no estaba esperando eso.


End file.
